Celestial Secrets
by WaddlesThePenguin
Summary: Have you ever wondered what your party members might think about you constantly disappearing and reappearing in dragon quest ix? Read this story to find out. Aaron, Mel and Luke have always wanted to have a leader and adventure around the Protectorate, but when mysterious Izzy becomes their leader the trio know she is hiding something, something big. Rated T just to be safe
1. Prologue

**Author's note.**

**Hi people who have nothing better to do than read my super awesome fanfic! I'm a new author and this is my first story. I love dragon quest but I hate the fact that all your party members do outside a battle is follow you around silently like ninnies that stalk you (I know how weird that sounds I'm crazy get used to it). Feel free to ask me questions about anything. I'm hoping I get lots of reviews and PLEASE notify me on any mistakes coz I'm only 13. Enjoy :-).**

**PS: if you want a good golden sun fanfiction then check out****_ Return of the Mourning Moon by Ninja Addy_**** (he's my brother so I have to mention it)**

**PPS: This chapter is narrated by the celestrian (Izzy) in the game (usually the main character) this is the only thing to be narrated by the celestrian.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Erinn is surprised to see me so soon.

"I just came to see how you were getting on. Also, I could do with a room for the night." I replied cheerfully, glancing over to the corner where Stella was busting up over the turn of events that had taken place a few minutes ago. She was going to get smacked in the head as soon as this conversation finished.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I just got here myself. I still need to get things up and running." Erinn said with an apologetic voice.

"Now hold on there a second, Honey!" Patty said to Erinn, bubbly as ever. "why doesn't Izzy here drum up some business for us?"

"No we couldn't do that! I'm sure Izzy has her own matters to deal with without running around telling everyone the inn's got a new employee!" Erinn exclaimed, not wanting me to go to any trouble for her. She's so kind and caring.

"It's fine!" I laughed. "I've actually got nothing better to do."

"Alright then!" said Erinn, perking up a bit. "Thank you, Izzy!"

I said goodbye to the duo and left.

Stella joined me outside, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. I smacked her around the head.

"OW!" She yelled, still half-laughing.

"You deserve it." I said to her in a happy tone. "Now, lets drum up some business!"

* * *

_**60 minutes later...**_

* * *

Satisfied that I had directed enough travellers to the Quester's Rest, I decided to see how Erinn had done sorting the place out.

* * *

Erinn had done great.

The atmosphere felt so merry you'd have thought that it was a festival and that the drinks were on the house. There was a band located by the bar playing an upbeat melody that made you want to start dancing.

"Wow! It looks like you did a good job. It feels like there's a party going on!"

"Thanks!" Replied a grateful Erinn. "I've reserved you a room so just turn in at any time."

"Aw, thanks! Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" I said to her. I then made my way over to Patty

"So, what do you do then?" I said cheekily to her.

"I'm glad you asked, Sweetie. I fix people up with party members! Since you travel solo you can have three additional party members with you. And if you ever need to do something alone you can drop them off here. I can look after up to 8 of your party members but even if any are out with you they still contribute to the 8." Patty explained. "So, what are you looking for? I only have minstrels, priests, mages, thieves, warriors and martial artists unfortunately but maybe you can unlock some more vocations on your travels and change vocations if you come across Alltrades Abbey."

I decided I'd risk having a party even though they would get curious when I returned home. A party would be useful for help in any major battles. I had bested the Hexagoon with Hot Lick, but I doubted that stronger monsters and bosses would go down because of a couple of flames. If I wanted a team with strengths in all corners then I would need a healer, a powerhouse and perhaps some strong magic power would be useful.

"I'll have a mage to start with, please." I said, excited about having someone to talk to during journeys besides Stella who was starting to get on my nerves a bit.

"Okay, Iz!" Patty responded, clearly glad at having her first customer come so quickly. "Aaron, you're up!"

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? (Clearly I'm talking to myself coz no one is reading this while I'm typing it) please review and tell me your thoughts. Sorry to leave you in suspense. Aaron is the main character and every chapter from now on will be narrated by him. Hopefully the next chapter will arrive soon. Keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 1- The testing

**Author's note:**

**Hi again! Who new I'd be able to get another chapter done so soon! If you're reading this on a laptop or tablet, well done! You have found the fanfiction website! If you are reading this from your toilet, you are hallucinating! As I said before, Aaron will be narrating every chapter from now on. I think I only have one review so far and that's from my BROTHER. Please review!**

**By the way, a ****_BEAUFONT _****is like a huge ponytail on top of your head (thanks Mam!)**

**OK, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Testing**

"Aaron, you're up!" Patty yelled. This was it! My time to shine and finally get a leader to go on adventures with! I crashed through the doors, stopped, and stood up straight, making full use of my height, albeit I was so skinny that you could see my bones when I breathed in. I was wearing wayfarers clothes, cotton trousers and sandals along with a bandana to hide my unruly mop of purple hair. My brown eyes shone with excitement and the candlelight from each table cast a soft glow on my tanned skin. I was only 16 but most people confuse me for someone around 20 years old! I glanced over to my new potential leader. she was pretty small and thin and carried a iron fan and a leather shield. _Minstrel,_ I thought. Trust me to get an entertainer as a leader instead of someone more serious like a warrior or a thief. _At least minstrels have **some** magic skills, _I thought. It was better than having no extra attack magic on my team, I suppose. She was sporting some scale armour along with a headband and some weird stockings and shoes. Her deep blue hair fell loosely to her shoulders and she had a pair of piercing green eyes that sparkled with kindness.

"This is Izzy." Patty explained. "She's looking for a mage to join her team."

Izzy smiled. "I need a healer and a powerhouse in my team, but that's only 2 people."

"So what? I'm just filling in the empty space?" I said angrily. My first possible leader and I'm not one of the necessities.

Izzy realised what she had just said. "No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that. It was supposed to mean that I'm choosing you over a thief or another minstrel. Sorry!"

I grinned. "S'ok. I really want to go travelling and help people and you've made up for it so it's alright now."

"Okay!" said Patty cheerfully. "Aaron, it's time to show Izzy what you can do!"

We went into the training room. It was where us hopeful party members came to train and, when we might be getting into a team, where we demonstrated our prowess. I ventured over to the Mage Station.

"Let's start with shield." Patty said. I stood in front of the shield section and held up the pot lid we used for practice. Suddenly, a shower of arrows with blunt heads was fired at me from the machine a few metres away. I managed to block them all successfully but one. Izzy clapped with approval as I walked over to the wand station, gaining confidence.

The wand section was basically fencing with a bog-standard wand. The mechanical dummy came at me with a wooden stick designed to look like a sword. I managed to block most of the attacks and eventually succeeded in hitting the dummy's hand, making it drop the sword/stick. Wand was not my strong suit. Wanting to move on quickly, I moved to the whip section. In this section, you had to use the whip to disarm the dummy and then use the dummy's weapon against it by wrapping your whip around it and lashing it across the dummy's face. I did this OK and managed to get some applause from Izzy. Now it was time for the knife section.

The knife section was simple, assassinate the dummy. I lacerated it in 10 seconds flat. My 2 spectators were awestruck. It was now time for the magic section, this separates the wizards from the wannabes.

With my weapon of choice (the knife) in hand, I casted Frizz (I'm level 10 but you need to use Frizz). But instead of a ball of fire being sent at the dummy, my knife was covered in a burning flame. I then proceeded to stab the dummy. The blazing knife found the spot where a human's heart would be. I turned to face my audience and counted to 3 on my fingers. On 3, the dummy exploded and in it's place was a piece of smouldering cloth on a wooden pole. I grinned, took a bow and put the weapons and shield back on their stands. Izzy placed a bronze knife and a leather shield in my hand.

"Yes!" I shouted, I was on Cloud 9. I was part of a team!

* * *

"I'll have a healer next so that means a priest!" Izzy informed Patty.

"I hear ya, Hon." Patty said. She turned to the dorms (where us hopefuls slept and spent our time) "Mel, you're up!" A thin, dark skinned girl with her dark red hair in a beaufont and purple eyes ran through. She introduced herself to Izzy, she's so professional (as always!) even though she's just 14. Mel was one of my best friends. We had been the first to come to Project Party (what Patty does in the inn) and had clicked in the first 5 minutes. She was also level 10 and was wearing a headband, a leather dress, cotton trousers and a pair of leather shoes.

We proceeded to the Priest station where she beat the shield and wand sections with apparent ease. The healing section was next (it's just healing a wound) and she passed with flying colours. I felt a pang of sympathy as she wandered rather reluctantly to the staff section. The staff section was all about grace and speed. You had to beat the dummy up but not with sharp, jagged moves like with a sword. After about 10 minutes Mel struggled to an elegant halt. Eager to move on, she came to the spear section. The spear section was quite like the knife section. Mel handled her weapon with ease. She took a few running jabs at it before hurling it through the dummy's head where it sailed right through the head and got lodged in the wall. She had a leather shield and an iron lance in her hand in the following 30 seconds. Both of us were on the same team! it was amazing!

"Right!" Said Izzy merrily. "I'll have a martial artist for my powerhouse." Mel and I grinned at each other, there was currently only one martial artist in Project Party and he was our other best friend.

* * *

"Luke, you're up!" Patty yelled for (hopefully) the third and final time. My best friend Luke ran through the door, no doubt knowing that we had both been accepted due to our long absence. Luke was a dark skinned 17 year old boy that made up for his small size with his huge muscles. He had no hair except for a dark brown mohawk that went right through the middle of his head. He was wearing a training top, training trousers, leather shoes and a leather hat. His grey eyes were glistening with excitement at the prospect of going travelling with his 2 best friends. He then remembered that Patty was present and turned shy, mumbling a small hello to her. He had a huge crush on Patty and really any girl he found to be really pretty. But he wasn't going to let his lack of confidence with pretty girls prevent him from realising his dreams. We walked over to the Martial Artist station. He started with the fisticuffs section, which was basically breaking a board with his hands. This was easy for him due to his massive muscles. He then moved on to the fan section.

The fan section was trying to the keep a shower of flower petals in the air up by fanning them while trying to hit the dummy at the same time. Luke was awkward with a fan and by the time the dummy had been defeated, half the petals were on the floor. The claw section was next. The claw section was nearly identical to the knife section. Luke handled the claws better than the fan and soon had the dummy in shreds. It was the staff he excelled at though. He was as graceful as a gazelle and also had the dummy's head rolling on the floor in 5 whacks. The final test was speed and deftness, it was just the shield section but instead of using a shield against the arrows you have to dodge and somersault to avoid them. Luke did this without breaking a sweat. Izzy walked over to him and placed a carrying pole in his hands.

"Congratulations, all three of you!" Izzy began. "You are now officially part of my team!" Izzy was then smothered by a group hug from Luke, Mel and I. We were in a team together and our leader had bought us high quality weapons!"

"Ok." Izzy said once she could breathe again. "This is your last night living in the Quester's Rest unless I need to do something alone so make sure to pack your stuff. Understand?"

We understood perfectly.

* * *

That night as I lay in bed, I thanked the Almighty that we were going on this trip together. Little did I know, the Almighty hadn't received my thanks. In fact, he hadn't received any prayers at all recently...

* * *

**Author's note:**

**OOOOOH, dramatic ending! I'm so glad I got this chapter finished, it took me all day coz we kept going in and out of the house! I hope you liked it (yes even you hallucinating people) and come back for more. Once again, pleasepleasePLEASE review!**

**happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 2- The Knight of Wight

**Author's note: Hi again! It's been ages since I've written a chapter. Here's some wise words: always take the weather with you...unless you happen to be British. I could really do with some reviews because Celestial Secrets has been out for about a month but I've only gotten 3 reviews and one hasn't shown up on the website yet! Not to mention that 2 reviews were from my brother. I've had 60 views so far, 29 from the US and 19 from the UK (from my hometown, memories, are fresh (sorry went Adele on you))! I'm desperate for a review, even if it's "Mel needs a haircut, Luke's an eejit, YOU look like a duck!" Pwease?**

**Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. The knight of Wight.**

"Aaron! Get up or we'll leave without you!" Mel was shaking my shoulders violently. Why was she trying to get me up? And where was she going? Then I remembered, Izzy. I shot out of bed and collided with Mel. She fell back and landed ever so 'gracefully' on her backside.

"Sorry, Mel." I said, rubbing my nose to take away the pain. She then cast heal on it and I felt much better.

"It's alright, I'm a priest, doughbrain." She laughed. We then proceeded to drag Luke out of bed. Two new bruises later, he was up and in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Mel had already brushed her teeth (she was up at 7) so I left her to grab us some breakfast while I joined Luke and my patiently waiting toothbrush.

* * *

5 MINUTES LATER...

* * *

Mel came through with some porridge with strawberries and blueberries for me, warm bread and honey for her and some sausages and cooked tomatoes for Luke along with 3 steaming mugs of hot chocolate. The porridge was delicious and the hot chocolate gave me a massive boost of energy. It was amazing what a lump of chocolate in hot milk could do for you in the morning. Patty's cooking was second to none! I made a note to myself to pack some chocolate for my travels. We could get milk easily enough. Soon we were finished with breakfast, packed and ready to go. We received hugs from Patty, Erinn and Ginny. It dawned on me that they were really going to miss us. We were the first 3 hopefuls and role-models to the others as well as the kids in Stornway. Patty gave Luke a kiss on the cheek and his face went as red as Mel's hair. Mel and I exchanged a grin before Luke walked over to us and punched us lightly to show his annoyance at us. Izzy then came up to us.

"OK, here's our plan," she began. "The earthquake caused a huge explosion in my homeland and somehow launched me all the way to Angel Falls. I was lucky that I had been trying on some strong armour at the time. They took the blast and got incinerated before me. I'm now stuck getting back home so we'll just explore the Protectorate, helping people as we go and if I manage to find a way home I'll unfortunately have to take it. Also, some of my clan - yes I'm from a clan - aren't very welcoming to foreigners and they're the leaders so I'll have to make the journey alone. But don't worry, I've signed your Project Party Graduation Forms so when I leave, you 3 are a fully licensed team and can even recruit party members of your own. But Patty says that you're always welcome to come back and live in the the Hopefuls House or even stay there for a few days! Are we all clear?" Izzy's explanation of how she got to Angel Falls was anything but 100% believable but I couldn't think of a better theory so I just went along with it. We all nodded. "Good! Coz I'm not explaining it again!" Replied Izzy merrily. "Now, let's go help people!"

We hadn't gone more than a few paces from the inn when we heard the gentle notes of lute being strummed and a young man's voice drifting through the air. He was singing a sad song. It went like this:

_"The Knight of Wight is tormenting the town,  
He asked for the princess but we turned him down.  
He waits at the Loch for the girl kind and fair,  
Will some heroes help us or shall we despair?"_

It sounded like a plea for help and a good chance to help people. I reckoned Izzy would be glad a the fact that we were already level 10 like her and she wouldn't have to bother with training us up to a good level. We wandered over to the bard who was singing by the signpost. The sign said almost the exact same thing and told us that we needed to go to the castle to say we were going to help. We followed the sign's instructions and told the guards on patrol that we had come to defeat the Knight of Wight which we were told was actually called the Wight Knight. The guards let us in like we were guests as a grand banquet. Inside the palace, we got told that the king would see us soon but for the meantime to explore the castle. We wandered upstairs to the sick ward where there was a soldier in bed trying to catch what seemed to be an imaginary fly. The medic told us that he had been traumatised by the Wight Knight and was suffering from mental instability episodes and, when he wasn't going mental, he was in a deep sleep. We decided to move on and were making our way back over to the stairs when he grabbed Izzy's arm.

"You have such beautiful hair," he warbled. "It's a dark blue like, oh, what's it called? It's big and fish urinate in it. The Sea! That's it!" He picked up a flower by his bedside, no doubt sent by a mother or wife and held it out to her. "Here you are," he continued. "Take it, it's a token of my infection. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I mean _aff_ection. MYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Aren't I silly? I saw under the Knight's mask you know. He's a corpse. But no one believes me. They think I'm crazy. Do you?" He then started twitching uncontrollably. We left him to his rambling and descended the marble stairs.

Suddenly, a booming voice rang through the castle. "IZZY, AARON, MEL AND LUKE! THE KING WILL SEE YOU NOW!"

* * *

**Author's note: DRAMATIC ENDING! I think you've gathered that I'm pretty good at building up suspense and tension. Now, down to business. I've decided that I'm going to wait for a total of 10 reviews (my brother doesn't count) before I write the next chapter. So far I have 1. I know it sounds arrogant but I need to know what I'm doing well and what I need to improve. Don't think that someone else will write a review so you needn't or else I'll get no reviews and you'll have to wait ages for a chapter. Its not even hard. All you have to do is type a screen name in (you could use your twitter name or your Club Penguin name, I'm really not bothered.) and write a sentence or two. If you need an example just read D's or my brother's.**

**I'm counting on you.**


	4. Chapter3- An audience with the royals

**Author's note: Hello again! Thanks for cooperating. it feels good to have more reviews. From now on I won't write a new chapter unless the previous chapter has been reviewed at least 5 times. Ok? Ok (I have now realised that I'm not really asking you this question as you're not here while I am typing it are you? No (unless you're stalkers!(Yes, I am having brackets in brackets. deal with it))). Ok. Now that that's over, ON WITH THE STORY! (Yaaaay!)**

* * *

Chapter 3. An audience with the royals

We ascended the marble stairs into the throne-room. H.R.H King Schott was sitting on a golden throne with red velvet, wearing the gold and red crown of Stornway (hiding his golden blonde hair) and his usual green robes. Next to him on an identical throne was Queen Schott, wearing a purple dress that pooled on the floor and a pearl and emerald necklace. Her blonde hair was short and she looked tearful. Standing on the other side of her father was Princess Simona, a beautiful girl with long, silky ginger hair pulled back into a huge ponytail and kind eyes. She was wearing a jade and lapis (**A.N: Lapis lazuli: deep** **blue**) dress. She was in a heated argument with her father while her emotional mother fought back tears.

"I will not allow it lass!" Bellowed King Schott.  
"But father!" Simona protested, determined. "If I do not go then he will come here and attack everyone! Or a traveller will get killed because they saw that blasted sign outside!"  
"Better them than you love! I'll send a hundred men to their deaths if have to te' protect you!"  
"Why you twisted, thoughtless-"  
The King noticed our presence.  
"Wheesht lass! We've got company!"  
"You there!" He boomed, pointing at us. "Approach the throne!"  
We did as we were told. With Izzy in front, we walked towards the throne. Izzy bowed and we followed suit.  
"Your majesty," she began. "We have come because we saw the sign in the village centre. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Izzy Angelicus, a warrior of the minstrel vocation. I'm handy with a fan and know a few others tricks to defeat the fiend terrorising your home."  
I introduced myself next. "I am Aaron Incantaeron, a mage. I am pretty good with a knife and I am second-to-none with the combat spells in my possession."  
Then it was Mel's turn. "I am Mel Benevolus, the most cheery priest in all of Stornway. I can impale my enemies with a spear while still being able to heal my teammates with confidence."  
Luke was less formal than the rest of us. "Hi. I'm Luke Potennon. A hit from my staff is the equivalent of being hit by a sprinting horse and I can climb any oak tree in under 60 seconds!"  
"Well, you look like a promisin' bunch," the King began. "You've got the job! You see, the Wight Knight has demanded that Simona here meets him by Loch Storn today at noon. No doubt to get me to send all me guards with her and then attack the castle!"  
"Och, father!" Simona interjected. "It's so terrible that you won't even consider what the man is saying might be true!"  
The king snapped. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO TELL OUR GUESTS THE SITUATION? I AM THE KING, _I_ WILL MAKE THE DECISIONS! NOW SHUT YOUR TRAP AND LET ME TALK. ANYONE WHO TRIES TO ATTACK THE CASTLE IS AN ENEMY OF THE KING!" A long silence lay over the room. only to be broken by the Queen's occasional sobs.

"So anyways," King Schott continued. "I would appreciate it if you went there and gave him a hiding for me. If you succeed, I'll open the treasure chamber for you. Do you accept?"  
The answer came simultaneously, "Yes." We bowed and left the palace, buzzing with excitement about our first mission. Izzy expressed her relief at not having to train us.  
"It's so great not having to train you!" She said merrily. "It would take _ages_ and we would never reach the Loch by noon."  
We were all prepared so we ran out of Stornway and into the wilderness.

* * *

**30 minutes later (noon)...**

* * *

We reached the Loch and looked over the blue water as it sparkled like crystals. The peaceful silence was only broken by the whoosh of the wind and the birds singing in the trees

The Wight Night was nowhere.

Izzy went a few metres away and her mouth started moving. It looked like she was _talking to herself._

_Great, our leader's a madwoman_. I thought.

She came back over smiling.  
"We might as well wait for him. There's no point leaving now!" She said cheerfully. Then she noticed us gaping at her "What?"  
I shook my head. "Nothing. Let's make lunch. I'm going to fry some beef and make gravy. Then I'll put it in a hot bread roll and we'll have four hot beef and gravy sandwiches!"

Lunch was a hit.

* * *

**7pm**

* * *

The sun was setting and there was still no sign of the Wight Knight.

We had packed up the animal-skins we had been using as rugs and I was about to throw the chimera wing that would take us back to Stornway when we heard a horse.

We turned around to see a black stallion and a black-clad knight descending on us and about to land on our heads. Mel and I threw up a flame barrier (I cast Frizz and manipulate the fire so it forms a dome around us instead of a ball and Mel uses Buff on it to strengthen it. Anything that touches it is burned and bounces off) and we felt it shudder as the horse landed on it and leaped, injured, to the ground. The barrier faded so we could see our opponent and we came face-to-face (well, face-to-helmet) with the Wight Knight.

"Where is Princess Mona?" He demanded. We stayed silent, confused at his question. The princess was called _Si__mona_, not Mona.  
_He must have strudel in his noodle._ I thought to myself.  
He repeated his question. Izzy replied with venom in her voice.  
"She is not here."  
"Ah, I see," replied the knight. "You have come in her place to defeat me. Well, I will not put up with this."  
He pointed his lance at us. "Your lives will end here for coming between me and my beloved Mona!"  
His helmet flipped open so we could see his face.

The madman was right.

The Wight Knight was a corpse.

* * *

**Author's note: OOOOOOOH! MOMENT BEFORE THE FIGHT MOMENT! Sorry to leave it there but I think this is enough for one chapter. Besides, my brain's all dried up for going into overdrive to finish the chapter today. I need to refill my creativeness juice!  
So, as I said before, I won't write another chapter until I have at least 5 reviews (BTW. 'och' is a Scottish word meaning 'oh' or 'ugh' or 'aah!').**

**Happy writing!**


	5. Chapter 4- A misunderstanding

**Author's note: Hi! Thanks for the reviews. However I will let you know that I actually DID write over 1000 words in the previous chapter. 1,213 to be exact so :P Ninja ADDY. Haha joking (kinda). Just a note about language, anyone who decides to use foul language in their reviews or usernames will not be answered when they ask questions. Furthermore, if it continues, I will start pointing fingers and those who STILL continue with bad language will not be welcome on my fanfiction. If I start adding bad language to my story, then I will allow you to do so as well. But until then, foul language is forbidden on my reviews.**

**Sorry everyone else. I don't want you to feel like you've done something wrong or that I'm some posh snob. I just won't tolerate bad language in reviews for my story. Especially on a game like DQ IX which is probably played by 7 year olds also. It was just one person that I doubt will be carrying on with bad language in their reviews after my warning. OK. Moving on.**

**In other news, I'm going to start writing a Skyrim fanfiction. If you want to see it when it comes out just say in your reviews and I will PM you when I get the first chapter out (ps. search for Elder Scrolls, not Skyrim). Unfortunately that means I may not be writing a new chapter every month. (Cut me some slack, I'm only 13). When the Summer holidays come along I will try to write a bit more. I'm going to try and make this a pretty long chapter.**

**If you want a good Skyrim fic then check out Trials of the Dragonborn by ArrowStriker. It's a pretty good story and the author seems pretty cool too from his/her/it's PMs.**

**Ok. You're most likely bored of me now so ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**3. A misunderstanding.**

The knight charged at us on his pitch-black stallion. We dived out of the way just in time. If we had not jumped when we had, there would be guts everywhere. Mel cast Buff on all of us while I started casting Acceleratle to let us move before the knight. Izzy used an ability (I think it was called Egg On, I wasn't really listening) on me to raise my tension. Luke did what he did best, hit the Wight Knight with his new toy (his carrying pole)! This upset the horse. The knight's lance sparked with electricity and he struck Mel on her arm. Luckily, the Buff and her armour protected her and she could carry on Buffing us. I stopped with Acceleratle and started casting Sap. The black-clad man on his horse was surrounded by a deep blue light as his defence was leeched by my magic. Even though my life was in danger, I felt great. Mel's Buff gave me a feeling of warmth and protection while my tension (now on 50), gave me a sense of energy and power. Luke was doing his best on the knight and had his armour covered in long dents. The knight had barely damaged us. Even 1 Buff could keep us from major harm. He was pretty feeble.

Finally, my tension peaked. A pink aura of power surrounded me. A burst of force came from me, flattening the grass near me. I felt like I could take on a pack of Bodkin Archers. We all attacked him together. Luke started with a heavy blow to the chest. Mel followed suit with a hard jab in his stomach. Then Izzy di something completely unexpected, she breathed _fire_. It was her Hot Lick ability. The flames burned the knight harshly.  
Then it was my turn.  
I cast crack and, much like my test, ice covered my knife and I plunged it into his side. The ice shattered and so did one of his ribs. He collapsed on the ground.

We had defeated the Wight Knight.

* * *

"But, why?" whispered the knight. "Why would my Mona send someone in her place? Has she forsaken me?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Izzy. "The Princess is called Simona. Not Mona!"  
"Is this true?" inquired the knight, obviously confused.  
"Yes" I interjected.  
"Then this changes matters completely." He rose. "I must return to Stornway to apologize."  
"No!" Luke stopped him. "They will attack you on sight."  
"Your words are as sharp as your hits, child." the knight said. Luke blushed. "Will you pass on my message to the King? I must go and find my homeland of Brigadoom to meet my Mona. I bid you farewell." And with that, the Wight Knight, the tormentor of Stornway, turned and walked from the Loch.

* * *

"Your Highness," Izzy said graciously, "we have defeated the Wight Knight as you wished. It turns out that he mistook the Princess as his fiancée Mona. He sends his deepest apologies."  
"What a load of tosh!" King pain-in-the-butt-Schott yelled. "He just wants me to let my guard down so he can attack! I've never even heard of Brigadoom!"  
"But-" Izzy stammered, clearly surprised at the outburst.  
"But nothing!" He interrupted. His face was going a nasty shade of scarlet and he was spitted when he shouted.  
"Calm down, Your Majesty." I interjected. "We defeated him and, anyways, he would have attacked by now if what you are assuming is the case."  
"YOU DARE TALK TO THE KING THAT WAY?" He screamed. Spit rained down upon me and I nearly gagged.  
"Father!" Simona chimed in. "You are the only one who doesn't believe his story! What if he is lost with no idea how to get home?"  
"SHUT UP, SIMONA!"  
"Fine!" the Princess yelled. She ran off, presumably in tears.

"Now you," the King growled menacingly at Izzy, "you go and kill that knight or my guards will kill you!"  
We stalked out of the throne room, casting the King dirty looks.  
Simona was standing just out of sight. With her were two old women with kind faces.  
"This is Alanna." She explained "My old nanny. And this is her friend Petra. They were visiting me and I remembered that Alanna used to sing me a song with Brigadoom in."  
"Oh, hello!" Mel smiled. she was good with the elderly. "Would you mind singing it for us?"  
"The Right Knight ditty?" Warbled Alanna, "No problem!"  
We sat down in some armchairs. Alanna started tapping a rhythm with her foot and the ladies began to sing...

_"Giddy up, giddy up and awaiy he goes! The Right Knight sets off on his steed, in search of evil he rides.  
If he can defeat the terrible beast, he'll be home to wed his bride.  
The town is full of laughter, preparing a feast fit for a queen.  
Och! But then disaster! The Right Knight's nowhere to be seen!  
Bird north, Brigadoom-ward on. Tell her that her knight is gone.  
Bird north, Brigadoom-ward on. Tell her that her knight is gooooone!"_

The song ended there.  
"Thank you, ladies." I said cheerfully. Brigadoom is in the north. "Where do you live?"  
"Zere love." Petra replied. "Oh, Luke!"  
"Hi Petra." Luke, obviously not wanting to be recognised, replied shyly.  
"Oh, yeah." Mel chirped. "You're from Zere aren't you?"  
"Yup."  
"Right," Alanna stood up, "we'd better be off, Simona love."  
"Thank you Alanna, it was good to see you." Simona kissed her on the cheek.  
"Would you like us to take you home by chimera wing?" Izzy asked kindly.  
"Why thank you love!" Alanna said.

We stood outside the castle and Simona waved as Luke flung a chimera wing. A blue light enveloped us and we were transported to Zere.

Alanna and Petra went home and we were about to go and search for the Wight Knight when we found him taking to a terrified man.  
"She had blazin' eyes an' the lot!" The man stammered. "Asked if I had seen her servant, the Wight Knight. That's you aint it?"  
"Do I look like a witch's servant to you?" the knight questioned. "Anyway, thank you." he noticed us an rode over to us. Izzy filled him in while we calmed the man down.

When that was over, we grabbed our stuff and set off for Brigadoom.

* * *

The Doomingale forest had been hard to navigate but after an hour of hard work, we stood at the entrance to Brigadoom the Wight Knight had already gone ahead. We took a few cautious steps and entered Brigadoom.

We were met by thunderclouds rolling over the ruined remains of the kingdom.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry! I was planning it to be a bit longer but I want to do it in 2 chapters and I don't have any more time today. I'll do another chapter tomorrow. It may be a bit short though because it was (initially) part of this chapter. So there you go. You can't get annoyed at me for not writing more because I want it in 2 chapters and I'm writing the other tomorrow.  
So I will see you tomorrow.**

**Happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 5- Brigadoom

**Author's note: Hi again! As promised, a second chapter today! I forgot to spell check the last chapter so I will do that as well. I'm hoping for over 500 words to make these 2 chapters 2000 words long (when joint together considering they are kinda joint.) I'm thinking of maybe enlisting a Beta reader. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**PS. I know that you go to Petra's house in Zere to hear the song but I don't want to be directly following the story. Aaron, Mel and Luke will eventually go to the Observatory.**

* * *

**5. Brigadoom.**

The Wight Knight looked despairingly at his kingdom. It must kill him to see it like that.  
_Wait._ I thought to myself._ He must have died a long time ago and while he was dead/away, Brigadoom met it's demise._ I decided not to tell him that he was dead yet. He needed to see his old home first.  
"What has become of Brigadoom?" howled the heartbroken knight. "Where is my Mona? I must find her!"  
He galloped off. I just hoped he wasn't going to find her corpse somewhere in the palace.  
"What are we going to do?" I asked everyone. "He obviously thinks he's still alive."  
"More importantly, how is he a walking corpse?" replied Izzy. "He should either be lying still or a monster."  
"I think there was magic in that earthquake and he was brought back to life by it." Mel pondered.  
"Then he saw Simona and remembered his fiancée." Luke finished.  
"This is terrible." Izzy said. "He might find Mona's dead body in the throne room or anything!"  
"Well, all we can do is follow and be there to support him when he has to face the ugly truth." I said, resigned to the fact that there would be tears. I announced the ugly truth of the matter. "He's dead, and so is Mona."

* * *

Brigadoom had a large amount of small treasures and a few lucky finds; a trailblazing bandana that I wrapped around my bonce, a pair of clogs, claimed by Luke and a gold bracer that Mel slid onto her arm. Izzy insisted that she wore it because she had a gold ring on anyways. We also got a few hundred gold from various places (you know, cupboards, chests, monster corpses. The usual). While searching bookshelves for anything useful we could use, we found a diary,undoubtedly belonging to the Wight Knight. It read;  
"An envoy has arrived from a kingdom called Stornway. I hope this is the beginning of a long and prosperous friendship."

In Princess Mona's room, (where we found the bracer) we discovered Mona's diary. Within it was love note from the Wight Knight saying;  
My beloved Princess. I must go and vanquish the terrible beast before the wedding. Yours forever,  
Your Right Knight."  
That brought a tear to Mel and Izzy's eyes. They had their whole lives ahead of them. But the Wight Knight had died and Brigadoom had fallen prey to whatever disaster that had taken them. No wonder King Schott (old fart) had never heard of Brigadoom, it was a dead kingdom.

* * *

We faced the doors, anxious to see what was inside. Would the Wight Knight be standing over Mona's corpse. Would he be lying dead, killed by whatever monster that destroyed his homeland? We opened the doors to find neither.

The Wight Knight was perfectly fine. There was no corpses. But there was a woman.  
She was slim, wearing a dress the colour of dried blood with what looked like claws moving around at the bottom of it. An ivory knife was at her side. She had pale blue skin, long purple hair and bright red eyes. This was who the villager was talking about. The witch looking for her slave.

Suddenly, memories of the stories my parents would tell me when I was a child. Before they died. Stories about a beautiful witch who would lure brave knights to her den where she would trap them (in the stories, the knight would slay her but that was just to keep me from worrying). She would try to keep them in a world of shadow forever with her.

The woman sitting leisurely on Mona's throne, defiling it with her evil presence was Morag.

The demonic witch.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you are now satisfied with a long chapter(2 joint really). As you know, I'm going to write a Skyrim fic so I won't be updating in a month. I'll try to get a couple chapters of each in the Summer holidays. Remember to put in your reviews if you want to read it so I can PM you when I have the 1st chapter out.**

**Happy reading!**


	7. Just saying thanks

HI! I know you're expecting a chapter now but sorry, I'm just typing this message to say thank you to you all for your continued support. I know I don't write 5000 words a chapter but you accept that (well most of you.) BTW, Iceleaf, a bonce is an English term for a head. I'm not sure if you're American or what so there you go! One more thing... FANFIC RECOMMENDATIONS!

DQix:

Mine (teehee).

In the mind of Alice: PrinceCat

Skyrim:

The Fire in my Hands: ME!

Trials of the Dragonborn: ArrowStriker. (Amazing person alert!)*

Challenges of a warrior: CompanionWolf12. (Amazing person alert!)*

I'm no more a little girl than you are: KittyPhantomhive.

Atronach: Ninja Addy

Hunger Games:

A life for a life: asdarknessdescends.

Golden sun: Dark Dawn:

Return of the Mourning Moon: Ninja Addy. (Amazing middle kid alert!)**

Contest:Ninja Addy.

I will get one or (hopefully) two chapters posted for both my stories during the Summer holidays. Sorry if I spelled your pen-name wrong coz I'm stupid. If there are any other spelling mistakes it's because I'm doing this on my iPad at 23:18 on a school night and my iPad has weird spellcheck. Again, thanks for your support and check out my Skyrim fic if you're interested!

*This means that I talked to them via PM and they are absolutely awesome.

**Ninja Addy is my older younger (twin) brother (confusing isn't it?) and I have to say this because I said other people were amazing as well. Joking he's pretty cool (but usually grumpy after school and, most of the time, annoying).

BYE!


	8. Chapter 6- Morag

**Author's Note: Hi again! I'm sorry I haven't updated like I should have but I've had a busy few weeks. So here's what you've all been waiting for, the fight with Morag! I'm going to stop gibbering now. Have fun!**

* * *

**6. Morag.**

We walked purposefully up to the Wight Knight, he didn't acknowledge our presence. Instead he glared at Morag and, with a powerful voice, yelled at her.  
"I remember now! Before I was to be wed I had to rid the land of a terrible evil. Morag! I have come to slay you! Where are you holding my Mona and what have you done to Brigadoom?"  
The witch let out an unearthly cackle.  
"Ah, meh Wight Knight is back. Please tell meh ye havenae forgotten yer true love Morag? I had ye all te meself in our own wee world of shadow for an eternity or two but that ghastly earthquake broke the spell!"  
I shuddered, it was exactly like the story! No wonder the Knight was still alive, he had been trapped for millennia!  
"I will never love you! I am devoted to Mona!" He retorted. Morag sniggered. "What do you find so amusing? And where is my Mona?"  
"Ye'll never see 'er again mehlove!" She crowed. "Now, let's put meh spell on ye again and we can forget all about this wee episode!" two beams of ominous purple light shot out from her eyes and hit the Wight Knight square in the chest. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a dark aura and he looked paralyzed. Morag fixed her gaze on us.  
"Now what do we have here?" I froze. Izzy, on the other hand strode up to the throne.  
"Morag, let the Knight go and we will give you a quick death! If you refuse, your blood will soak through to the castle's very roots!"  
"Ah, a feisty one, eh? I'll teach you what happens when you're cheeky!" The light shot out from her eyes again. Just before it hit Izzy, she threw up a golden barrier that shone like sunlight, making the evil energy dissipate. Was this what her people could do? Morag snarled like a hellhound.  
"So yer one o' them eh? Well ye can't protect yer wee friends, can ye now?" She targeted Luke and let loose. Luke did an acrobatic flip and avoided it. Angered Morag shot at Mel, but she uttered some words in the ancient language that priests use in services and a large, rosary-shaped shield of holy energy stopped the attack from harming her.

Extremely irritated, Morag sent her crippling rays at me but I already had a plan, I cast crack in front of me and a chunk of ice appeared. But instead of stopping the attack, it absorbed it, turning the light blue a purpley-black. I hurled the ice at the witch and it shattered against her right shoulder, breaking her knife-arm. Enraged, Morag awkwardly drew her dagger and leapt at us.

The real battle had begun.

Izzy rolled and spat flames at the she-devil, I followed up by sending a crack spell so cold it freeze-burned her as well as tearing at her skin. She howled in pain and therefore did not realise that Luke was aiming a kick at her head before it was too late. She staggered but stood back up and looked seductively at Luke, putting him under her charm spell. Bewitched, Luke stood and stared at her, smiling like a ninny. A bubble of darkness surrounded Morag and I, too small for me to cast spells at her. I drew my knife and a frizz enveloped it. She stalked towards me and fear overrode my gut. After my parents died when I was six, Morag had plagued my dreams. Now she was here, and I was going to die. She started to taunt me.  
"I can sense yer fear, boy. Yer parents told ye the stories about meh, and when they died, I haunted yer sleep. Tell meh, how did they die?"  
"They were great mages, they went to find a ruins full of treasure, but the ruins collapsed on them." I shakily told her, proud of my parents' courage.  
"Wrong! They _were_ searching for treasure, but they were searching in _my_ lair. Needless to say, I killed them, stabbed the woman and watched the poison seep into her bones and threw the man up against the far wall with a wave of malevolence, breaking his skull. The impact collapsed meh lair and me and meh Knight had to relocate, but you should have seen their faces!"  
My heart fell into my feet. A wave of emotion crept over me, fear, grief, despair, then an almighty rage and hatred. Tears streaming down my face, I glanced at Izzy and Mel who were still trying to break the barrier. Then I screamed with fury and hurled myself at Morag. We slashed at each other with our knives like a sword fight. I was gaining power with every swipe of the dagger. Morag started to panic, the fear clear in her eyes. Driven by a burning lust for revenge, I closed the distance between us and threw her up against the bubble wall. My hand covered in flames and I pressed it into her forehead. She shrieked in agony. I drew my knife - still covered in flames - and plunged it into her chest, the fire melting her insides.

I had defeated her.

The bubble collapsed and the Wight Knight broke free from his spell and stood up. Luke came to his senses and walked with the Wight Knight over to the dying demon. Morag locked her eyes on the Knight and said her final words to him.  
"I may die here and now, but ye cannae turn back time, yer Mona is dead and so is Brigadoom!" And with that, she collapsed and a dark energy surrounded her, taking her corpse somewhere unimaginable and leaving a dark circle where she had been taken away. From the circle came several small aquamarine orbs of light that floated to the cieling. They were the spirits of her victims. Two spirits floated over to me and circled me. I knew they were my parents. An incredible warmth spread over me. I had set them free. They were proud of me. Mel, Izzy and Luke chose not to ask what had just happened. Then we remembered the Wight Knight.

He was kneeling on the floor and weeping silently. He noticed us and turned to face us.  
"Now I know what happened. I went to kill Morag but she bested me. While imprisoned, Brigadoom and my Mona died over time. I'm a corpse aren't I?" We nodded sadly.  
"It's not too late." Said a kind voice. We looked to the entrance of the throne room and the Wight Knight gasped. There was princess Simona in a beautiful white gown, a wedding dress. She had turned herself into the late Princess Mona. She walked to the Wight Knight and offered him her hand.  
"Come, my Right Knight. Let us have the first dance we would have had as man and wife." She told him. Speechless, the Wight Knight - or should I say the Right Knight? - took Simona's hand and they danced to imaginary music.

After a while, the Right Knight stopped and started to glow. He rose up into the air and looked down gratefully at Simona.  
"Thank you, Princess. I know you are not my Mona, your ancestor. But without you, I would never have been complete. Now I must go." With a flash, his spirit departed. Simona turned to us.  
"I saw you fight Morag, you were amazing. I will make sure there is a reward waiting for you when you return to Stornway, thank you." And with that, she left. I smiled.

Everything was as it should be

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope it was worth the wait. Unfortunately, I have some bad news. I'm going to leave this fic for a while, I've had a great idea for a short fic and want to start it but I promise I will continue this story after I complete one of my other fics. I'm sorry. But please keep reviewing and giving me your opinions. If you didn't understand some of the things Morag said then PM me. **

**Happy reading :-)**


End file.
